


Never Let You Down

by hoodienanami



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Missions Gone Wrong, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Harley and Ivy just barely make it out of a heist gone wrong.





	Never Let You Down

“’Don’t worry’ you said. ‘It’ll be fine’ you said.” Pamela grumbled as she wrung the water out of her hair. Her and Harley had just made a large jump out of the window of a factory and into the water below due to a botched heist. 

Harley collapsed from her sitting position and onto her back. “But we made it into the water right? I mean we coulda fell on the ground and died.” 

“True.” Pamela responded, genuinley thankful that Harley’s split second get away idea had worked out well and didn’t end with them breaking their skulls open on the surrounding rocks. “But we never got the formula. It will take months for me to make it in my lab and I need it by next week.” She had trouble keeping the frustration and disappointment out of her voice. 

Harley laughed like a hyena and Pamela shot a glare at her. But before she could tell her girlfriend off for laughing, Harley pulled a vile of the formula out of her jester’s hat. “I stuffed it into before we had to leave just in case!”

Pamela’s glare and anger melted away instantly and were replaced by a smile. She should have known Harley would be clever enough to stash a vile or two away before Batman chased them away.

“Oh Harley, thank you!” Pamela said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her cheek, leaving behind some green lipstick. 

Harley beamed back at her. “No prob-o, Red! I’d never let ya down.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I can only write nice harlivy fics because I just want my girls to be happy.


End file.
